The conventional image morphing and image fusion technologies operate mainly by firstly selecting feature points from an image and then updating coordinates of points in the image directly according to position coordinates of the feature points to obtain a new image. Additionally, there are also technologies that, directly through adjustment of grids, perform the same morphing on an image corresponding to the grids.
However, although the conventional image morphing technologies can adjust corresponding points to ideal positions, these technologies adjust the points mainly according to angles of the “points” in the image. Therefore, when an image having a straight line therein is processed by the conventional image morphing technologies, usually the straight line will be morphed into a curved line. As a result, the identifiability of the morphed image is degraded significantly to make it inconvenient for the user to view and identify the image.
Accordingly, an urgent need still exists in the art to overcome the shortcomings of the conventional technologies so that a straight line in an image can still be kept straight after the image is morphed.